Death Brings True Love and Hope Back
by darkgirl3
Summary: The Summer after the car crash went a little different than on the show. Dean didn't get hundred percent healed by the Reaper and has to deal with his dad's death and the pain of emptiness so he takes comfort in a friend. R&R hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Brings True Love and Hope Back**

**AN: I do not own the characters nor am I making money. They belong to Eric**

**Summary: This takes place the summer after the car crash. John is dead, Sam and Dean need to pick up the pieces so they go to Bobby's, but one of the brothers does not want to be with anybody because he is slowly falling apart on the inside out. Hope you enjoy the story R&R**

**Chapter 1**

Cassie hadn't believed what Sam had told her over the phone so she drove to this hospital to see for herself. Despite the fact that she didn't believe that Sam wouldn't lie to her, she didn't want to take it to heart. However as she sat down beside the man she has loved since she first met him several years before in Athens, Ohio and again earlier in the year; she still couldn't believe the doctor's diagnosis. They told her that her lover will never again wake up, but even if he did he would suffer repercussions. She had broken down after the doctor had left them, she could only take comfort in Sam as she cried for the man she still loved.

_**Three days later**_

It had been while since the car crash and a lot had changed. First Dean Winchester had astonished the doctors after he woke up after being in a coma for a week. Secondly, John Winchester was now dead because of his foolish deal with a demon, the same one that brought Dean back to life. Thirdly, Dean, and Sam had gone to Bobby's since they needed to heal from everything. Thankfully the reaper had healed some of Dean's wounds, but not all of them for some reason.

Sam was worried about his brother because he spent the entire time outside under the car taking it apart. Dean then began to reassemble the Impala and he hadn't once listened to the doctor. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing anything because his ribs were still banged up. Besides that Dean mentioned a few times he might leave in the middle the night and not come back, which had resulted in Sam and Bobby watching his every move.

However not even their watchful eyes could have kept Dean from running and even though Dean's not one to run from trouble or pain. He's the one to head face first into battle without a second thought.

Being the shoot-first-asks-questions-later type of person isn't normally a real 

bad thing, but he had begun to come apart. He wanted his dad back; he wanted to stop watching him like he was a broken china doll. Mostly he wanted to hunt again. He wanted to feel useful and alive again. Finally, Dean took off in the middle of the night just like he said he would only to get himself in over his head so to speak.

Dean had wanted a simple salt and burn hunt, but it ended up being a lot more. The hunt had turned into a vampire's nest with six vamps in it. Luckily he got out alive, but he was worse for wear. Because of the new hunt his previous injuries were worse. He needed a place to crash and soon or he wasn't going to be awake for long. Dean decided against his better judgment considering his condition to go to a friend's place. He barely made it to their front porch and didn't bother to wake up the person inside.

It was three in the morning when Cassie Robinson heard the noise coming from her front porch. She grabbed her telephone and a bat before going to investigate. She hadn't expected to find her former lover lying on the porch covered in blood. "DEAN," she practically screamed. She knelt down to check his pulse using the side of his neck.

Cassie took note of all his wounds before she slowly helped him into the house, he was in and out of consciousness the entire time, but somehow she got him to her bedroom before he completely lost consciousness. Dean was not totally aware of what was happening but he knew he was safe and that seemed to be the only thing that got through to his weary brain.

After stripping him down she went retrieved her first aid kit plus a few towels, water to wash him off with and the telephone she'd abandoned on the front porch. Her mother who was a retired nurse had shown her how to stitch up injuries and she'd done it a few times. That part was a breeze what concerned her was the look of the deeper wounds. She took a look at the one cut that went from his neck to his shoulder; it was a large gash and looked to have bite marks near it. She wasn't sure what had happened to him, but she figured in his line of work the bites were a vamps doing.

"Why were you so careless with yourself?" She asked not expecting an answer, "I don't understand why you'd go into battle hurt, you could have waited, I should have known you would do something this reckless," Cassie said to his sleeping body.

She had no idea how he could sleep through what she had done to him to patch him 

up. She could hear his calm breathing and it helped to soothe her nerves over his condition. He was obviously bone tired.

--

Sam didn't notice Dean missing until the next morning.

"Dean took off , he must have slipped passed the trap wire,"

"What wire?" Bobby asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"I set up a wire so that if Dean left I'd know about it, but he must have known," Sam said, "We have to find him."

"Sam, he's not going to want to be found you know that right?" Bobby said "We'll find him only when he wants to be found."

Sam only half listened to Bobby as he told him that Dean wouldn't be back until he felt like it. His stubborn brother was in no condition to go wandering off anywhere.

"Maybe he went to Cassie's," Sam said before he picked up the phone then dialed her number by heart, "Hi, I don't mean to bother you this earlier, but Dean is gone. Did he happen to show up there?"  
Cassie wasn't sure what to say, but the truth seemed the best thing, "Yes, but I think he needs time, Sam let him heal before you come see him. I won't let him hunt anymore till he's better, trust me he is in no shape to fight anyone or anything"

"Cassie, if he's hurt you can't take care of him," Sam said.

"You under estimate me Sam, I have taken care of myself since I went off college. I don't consider your brother a burden either and I know you're thinking it right now," she said with anger in her voice, "So till I tell you it's okay, just stay there. I'll take care of Dean," she said before hanging up she added, "He doesn't need anyone but me right now, or he'll only take off again."

After the phone call she laid down before she wrapped her arms around a still sleeping Dean, "Please God, I hope I did the right thing," she said before she laid her head on his chest then closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own or make money from these stories. R&R. **

**Chapter 2 **

Dean woke up at noon that day finding himself wrapped in the arms of true love, he was glad to see her he'd admit that to himself, but no anyone else. After untangling himself he sat up wincing a little at the pain in his body, _'shit I did it this time,'_ he thought. Dean tried to move and to get up. However he was stopped by the sudden pain that shot through his left knee and his right shoulder. The pain was so intense that he groaned loudly which woke Cassie up immediately.

"No, don't move," she said before she sat up not caring that she was naked, "You messed up your knee when you did the hunt, Dean. I think you jammed it or something, but it's not broken or fractured thankfully," she said rubbing circles on his back.

"Thank you," Dean said looking into her eyes seeing the love she still held for him written all over her; The concern was written all over her face, "I'm sorry I didn't call first, its just that I couldn't find a vehicle and I was crashing so I cut through your backyard after taking out the local vampire nest," Dean said before he laid back down on the bed. His feet were touching the floor and just the action of laying back made him cringe in pain. He knew that he'd screwed up this time, "You didn't call Sammy did you?"

"No, he called, I told him till I tell him other wise that he is not to come here," Cassie said as she looked at his knee, "I can't tell what is wrong with it, but maybe my mom can, she's a retired nurse."

"I should get dressed first, but I don't want to, I don't think I can move," he said as he tried to sit up, but it was useless his body wouldn't cooperate. It was too tired and in pain to allow him the strength to sit up.

Cassie saw the pain all over Dean's face and now knew why he'd come to her, the mile high wall he held up so tight around himself had begun to shatter. He couldn't get it back up, let alone get himself back up at the moment.

"Just sit still okay and I'll help you, my mom will come here," she said before she stood up to help him into a sitting position on the bed, "I know why you came to me," she finally said once they were both sitting in bed again, "You don't have to worry about being strong around me Dean. It's okay to need help and to rest. Your body cannot take this constant punishment that you insist on giving it. It is okay to take time to heal and build your strength again. I know that you will be okay when this is over, and if you have to vent, then do so, I promise I'll never tell anybody, because being weak is not wrong, its human."

"I don't know that wall has done me good all these years," Dean said almost in a whisper trying to swallow the pain as he lifted his right shoulder, "FUCK," he yelled, "No, no, no."

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked as she stopped his motions.

"My shoulder, I dislocated it last night and had to relocate it by myself and I don't think I put it back right," he said, "I need you to, the best you can, hold this arm while I pop it back in fully."

Cassie did as he asked not telling him to wait or anything, but as she saw the tears in his eyes she knew it was painful even the thought was painful to her, but she helped him. Once it was back in place she gave him the pills she'd found in his leather jacket, "Here," she said

"I don't want them," Dean told her before he threw the bottle at the door with his left arm, "They don't help," he said before he grabbed his knee.

"Dean Alexander Winchester," Cassie said in a stern voice that Dean had never heard before, "You move another inch I will handcuff you to this bed," she warned him.

"Now your talking, I'd like to see that," he said with his trademark grin before he pulled her to him and kissed her for the first time since he'd arrived. It was a heated kiss that they didn't want to end, but in the end Dean pulled away breathless, though he wanted more, "I'm sorry I just dumped myself on your porch I kind of didn't make it to punching the door bell," he said as his good arm traced circles on her stomach, "I'm sorry."

Dean seemed to actually be holding up well considering the stitches, the shoulder, the pain of all the bruising. Cassie admired his tolerance for pain. She would but knocked out after taking any prescribed medicine to keep her from feeling anything.

Dean looked in Cassie's eyes. He remembered their baby again and he wished there had been a way to save it. Time had flown by quickly after their lose but nothing could take away that sting. Cassie must have recognized that look on his face. He couldn't hide it from her, it was set in stone in her mind.

"Dean don't it isn't your fault," Cassie said after she covered his hand with her own, "I wanted your baby too," she said thinking back to the little one she lost just a month into the pregnancy, she'd called Dean and he'd come to stay with her, but after she lost it, they weren't sure what to do. Cassie sent him away once they were both over the fact that they'd lost their child, but Dean still wasn't he hadn't dealt with it. He'd only been there for Cassie for the few weeks afterwards.

"I want to try again, I won't suck at it this time," Dean insisted.

There had to be some way to make things right in his life.

"Dean don't you ever think that, I get that you're hurt and what that demon said to you wasn't true, Sam told me everything. She cupped his face in her hands, "You would have been a wonderful father, do you understand me?" she asked, "I can see in your eyes that you're not okay so just tell me the truth Dean."

He was breaking in front of her and she thought if she let go of him he'd be gone into a million pieces so she did the only thing she knew to do. Careful of his injuries she slowly made love to him, proving that he wasn't such a bad person if he could make her happy. Dean's pain was forgotten as she set about to claim him again as her lover.

"We'll have a family one day," she promised as she held him to her before they fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own the boys or anybody that is familiar in this story. The belong to Eric. R&R. **

**Chapter 3 **

It was almost three the next time they woke up. Dean was the first up and this time he actually made it off the bed, but not for long, the pain that shot through his knee was still too much even for the mask that he wore that covered his real emotions. He refused to give up as he grabbed onto the nightstand, then the dresser, then the wall until he made it to her bedroom's bathroom. Once inside trying to take a shower was a different story. He tried his damndest, but after five minutes he knew he couldn't bend his knee to get inside the shower. That was the moment that it hit him that he was truly what the demon had told him he was in more or less words, a loser that nobody wanted to be around.

Cassie got up to find Dean gone. She did notice the bathroom lights were on. "Dean," she said going inside to find him standing and watching the shower like he could magically get himself inside if he stared hard enough at it, "I got a walk in shower in the hall that doesn't require bending your knee so drastically," she said, "It's a lot bigger than this one and I'm sure you'd love it. What you say we both go use that one?" she offered as she stood behind him, "I know I want to be near you."

"Why," he asked.

Cassie turned him slowly to look at her. His eyes were sad, nothing playful revealed itself for once. She wasn't sure how to express what she felt for him when he was in such a state.

"Dean what's wrong, please baby just tell me, why are you so sad and lost?" she asked him. Is it because of your dad's death? It's okay to be sad, Dean, I'm still sad that my dad's dead.

Dean looked at her before leaving the bathroom, "It's not because of him," he said almost in a whisper that she barley caught.

"Then tell me what the problem is?" Cassie asked him.

"It's that everybody keeps asking me if I'm okay," Dean said, but his eyes betrayed him and before he could think of what to do Cassie was beside him giving him a hug.

"Don't care what you tell your brother, or what you tell Bobby, I know you're in pain Dean, and it's not just physical, it's emotionally and it's mental too," she said.

Dean wanted so badly to resist it, but it felt so good to be held, it had been a long time that he'd felt this kind of love. The women in the bars or motel rooms 

didn't count; they were just sex, plain and simple. Sam had told him when he was fifteen a way it was his way to find a mom or some shit that he'd resented and given his brother a black eye for saying. However this was more and he knew that just by holding her that he was safe and nothing would hurt him as long as she held him.

But he still protested one last time, "I said I'm okay so leave me the fuck alone," he said, which in return got him a slap to the face.

"You come to my house and pass out on the front porch and ask me to help you now you tell me to leave you the fuck alone, which I will not do, and then you're seriously needing some help Dean. Go lay your ass on that bed and do not move a muscle till I come back. If you do and I'll handcuff you for sure. The cuffs won't be so we can have a good time, you got me?" Cassie told him as he rubbed his jaw. She hadn't meant to hurt him but she needed to get his attention, proper.

Dean eyed her as she stood in front of him.

"You got every right to slap me," Dean told her sitting on the bed, "Cassie I've betrayed you so many times, I've betrayed the love we have, I wish I could do things different," he said, "I want to try and have a family with you, but I keep pushing you away," he said.

"Then tell me what is wrong and stop acting like nothing is the matter," she said sitting down beside him.

She touched his face where her handprint was and wished she hadn't hurt him. His whole body was one big sore spot already. She looked in his eyes and knew he understood she had been hurt by his works.

"Hold that thought let me get you some ice," she said before she ran to the kitchen for the ice pack. She was gone for only about a minute then she returned to give it to him. Dean smiled to himself; she was so considerate he couldn't figure how he ended up with her in his life at times.

"Carry on," she said on her return.

"I'm having nightmares," he confessed looking at her with unshed tears in his eyes, "In one of them, Dad couldn't stop it so I died," he continued before he put the ice pack on his face with one hand and groaned, "I watch myself slid to the floor dead and then he kills Sammy. In the latest one, dad was already dead and they were using his body and the demon didn't care about Sam anymore and he killed me in front him just to see what would happen, that's when I wake up," Dean said looking at the wall before turning to face Cassie.

"I'm sorry baby," she told him, "What can I do to help you?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't slept more than two hours a night or day," Dean said as he got up and paced the room limping as he did so.

Cassie watched him as she inwardly worried that he would leave her place to do something stupid. Maybe she should have let Sam come to get him, she thought.

"I'll go make us some food and then we can talk more."

"NO, I don't want food, I'm not hungry Cassie, all I want to do is go kill that thing and let this be over," he yelled before he put his fist through the wall. The wall gave way and his hand a large hole in the wall. Cassie stood up and went to him hugging him from behind, but she was pushed away, "Stop hugging me, just stop, I don't want to be touched."

She knew better but she had allowed herself to get a bit too motherly, Dean hated that, she had to get away from him till he calmed down.

Cassie left the room going into her bathroom with a slam of the door once inside fell down crying. She couldn't take this, but she was the only one that could put Dean back together, she knew that the anger would get the best of him, but she just prayed he wouldn't take it out on her, even though she didn't believe he would ever do that. She had hoped her love would be enough. She tried to calm herself she didn't want Dean to hear her crying. He would be concerned and she didn't want him to leave with the thought that he wasn't good for her.

Dean slid down the door on the opposite side and spoke to her, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean that, I love you hugging me, I never meant to take it out on you, please come back out," he pleaded.

"NO," Cassie said and Dean knew she was crying or had been crying, "I need a shower anyways and you need to eat," she said

"I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm screwed up Cas, and I am sorry about your wall," he said, "I need help, I'm worthless," he said leaning against the door.

Cassie reached up and opened the door watching Dean fall into the bathroom before she slid next to him, "You're not worthless, Dean so stop saying that," she said yet again, "I know it's hard, but I'm going to help you, you just have to stop lashing out at me."

"I can't do anything Cassie, I'm so banged up that I can't hunt for a while, so how am I supposed to do this?" he asked

"I'll tell you how," Cassie said, "First we should get some clothes on, then you come with me down stairs and we eat, then second, you take those pills, and third you stop believing what that fucking demon told you because Dean, you are not worthless and I know that for certain." she said before claiming his mouth.

Dean couldn't resist and pulled her to him pushing his tongue into her now 

open mouth and battling her tongue with his. The kiss went on for few minutes before Cassie pulled away for air, "now come on," Dean said getting up, "Can you make me my favorite?"

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Spaghetti," Dean said before Cassie grabbed his jeans then helped him to put them on.

**AN: Dean's not out of the clear yet, remember, he did smash his baby up at the end of Everybody Loves A Clown in season 2. R&R**


End file.
